<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imprisonment by MirasMirages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186583">Imprisonment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages'>MirasMirages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, implied potential noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She escaped the pirates and married the prince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imprisonment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was meant to be her first kiss. It is her first kiss. This is the first one that counts. She keeps the tension under her dress where it can’t be seen. Her shoulders, her back, her knees, are all made of steel, but her mouth smiles, and her lips are soft when the prince leans in. No one at the wedding can tell she doesn’t want him to.</p><p>She had been on the ship for one month.</p><p>There are rumors everywhere. She can feel eyes lingering on her, can hear the whispers behind her back. Cultural differences, she tells herself. Maybe they think she dresses funny.</p><p>The captain had hated her, had taken every opportunity to humiliate her, beat her, make her his. The mock wedding had only been the beginning.</p><p>She does her best to keep up her spotless reputation. Her reputation was ruined the moment she stepped foot on the ship. It doesn’t matter what the pirates did or didn’t do. What the nobles don’t know, they will imagine, and their stories are ten times worse than reality.</p><p>At first the pirates made her sleep in the brig. She had thought it was a joke the first time she saw the small dirty room. Later the captain decided she should sleep in his bed, and she realized maybe the brig hadn’t been so bad after all.</p><p>Big windows let in the moonlight as she gets ready for bed. The clean sheets are a luxury against her skin. Life in Maland is nothing like on the ship.</p><p>The captain’s hands on her skin never really went away.</p><p>The bed dips, and she turns to see her husband. They rarely see each other during the day. He’s too busy. When he pulls her close, she looks into his cold eyes and thinks, this isn’t different at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href=""> Tumblr </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>